You Can Look (But You'd Better Not Touch)
is the tenth episode and mid-season premiere of the thirteenth season and the 279th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Bailey, Arizona and Jo go to a maximum security women's prison to treat a violent, 16-year-old pregnant girl and her unborn baby. Full Summary As Meredith's voiceover talks about how doctors used to make house calls, Arizona drives Jo and Bailey to go see a patient of their own. Bailey wants to turn around, but Arizona says they can't. They've had a long day, but Arizona says she has to see the patient and this is the time they were offered. Bailey asks Jo if she's okay, but Jo's distracted by something gross on her phone. She says she doesn't want to talk about it. She can't do anything about it. Whatever happens at the trial tomorrow happens, so she wants to go see the patient tonight. Bailey realizes she doesn't know he's going to take the plea deal. Arizona says the night's going to be hard enough as it is, so they should focus. Jo then shows Bailey what she's looking at on her phone and Bailey agrees that it's gross. Arizona tells her to focus on the patient, not the symptoms. They're going to see Kristen Rochester, 16, who is pregnant and had an ultrasound that showed possible TRAP Syndrome. Bailey says that the prison's junk ultrasound showed that, but Arizona says their portable ultrasound isn't junk and it's in their bag of supplies. Bailey would rather do it at their hospital, but Arizona reminds her that their patient can't be moved. The doctors take an elevator. Bailey checks her watch and says she doesn't want to spend any more time there than they have to. Arizona says that she's just another patient, but relents when Bailey says she isn't. She can't imagine and Bailey can't either, because she'd never put herself in a position to be there. Jo says no one intends to be there, but if you get hungry or broke and desperate, stuff happens. The elevator doors open and reveal that they're at a Tri-County Hospital on the prison floor. Arizona says it's going to be fine as they step off the elevator. Arizona greets Thomas, the guard at the security desk. He abruptly asks for the name of the inmate she's there to see. He then takes the bag to be searched and orders them to get up against the wall. Jo mentions that on Orange, they do strip searches. Bailey panics that she's going to be strip searched, but Arizona says that's not going to happen. Amanda Joseph comes off the elevator and thanks them for coming. She's Kristen's attorney and knows how to get them through security faster. Thomas gets up and has them turn over their personal effects, including weapons. Arizona asks who brings weapons to prison and he says that so many people do. He then pats each of them down. When he gets to Arizona, she tells him she has a prosthetic leg. He lifts up her pant leg to confirm. Then he hands each of them a visitor badge and warns them they won't be allowed back out without it. They all have to look into the camera before they enter. Amanda leads them through a few more security checkpoints as she tells them they should be given immediate access to Kristen, but with Eldredge, you never know. She's upset that they're there because special treatment gets the other inmates all riled up. They just need to push back. Bailey tucks her visitor badge into her coat, worried someone's going to swipe it and she won't be able to get back out. They get to Eldredge, who is not happy to see them. Amanda insists that they get immediate access or she'll report Eldredge. Eldredge gives them the rules as they go to where Kristen is. She's not allowed to initiate contact with them and they shouldn't tell her anything about her condition because bad news sets her off. If she goes into labor, she gets 24 hours max with the baby. They get to Kristen's cell, which has her marked K-10, for especially violent inmates. What she's in for is confidential because she's a minor, but she can't circulate freely with other inmates for their safety. Amanda says Kristen behaves for her, so they're fine. Kristen comes to the door of her cell and Arizona introduces herself. Kristen says she's hungry, but she already had her pregnancy snack and there aren't extras. She's then ordered away from the door so they can come in. Soon after they enter, Kristen jumps off the bed and tackles Eldredge to the ground, where she dislocates Eldredge's finger. She is hauled back up into the bed by the guards. In the hallway, Amanda tells them that Kristen can smell fear, so it's important they aren't afraid of her. She has a rocky history with Eldredge, but they have a clean slate. Amanda sees that they're putting her in four-point restraints and says it's illegal. She insists that Eldredge call the Sheriff. Eldredge goes to call and Bailey follows to check her finger. Amanda reminds Kristen that the yelling doesn't help and asks if she'll let the doctors help her and her baby. She says she will. Bailey offers to help Eldredge with her finger, saying she needs an x-ray because it might be broken. Eldredge just quickly reduces the dislocation. She doesn't want to waste a splint, so she asks Bailey to buddy tape it. Then she sends Bailey back into Kristen and says she'll buddy tape it herself. Arizona and Jo set up the ultrasound and prepare to examine Kristen. Kristen asks if Arizona always talks like unicorns and rainbows are about to shoot out of her ass. Jo says she does. Arizona lifts Kristen's gown to examine her and Kristen objects, saying she can't just put hands on her. Arizona then explains at each step what Kristen will feel. Arizona sees the acardiac twin on the ultrasound. Kristen made a guard google it and show it to her. She thinks it's gross. Kristen wants them to get started because as soon as she's in labor, she gets her mom there. She wants Amanda to call her now, but Arizona says that's not what's happening. The goal is for her not to go into labor that day. They were just doing a procedure to cut the connection between the mass and the baby. She'll be awake the whole time. She wants her baby and wonders why Amanda didn't tell her. Amanda says it's the best, safest way to get to their goal: for her to have a healthy baby her mom can adopt and she can see all the time when her mom brings her to visit. But there's still a very small chance she'll have the baby today. Kristen says she once saw a movie where a girl got to keep her baby in prison. Bailey makes a face, which Kristen sees and gets upset about. Bailey says it's just a movie. Kristen knows that. She's in maximum security prison. Things don't always happen like they do in movies. A guard comes to tell Amanda there's a call for her. Kristen says she still gets to be her baby's mom even though she doesn't get to see her all the time. And the baby will know Kristen's her mom, no matter what. Amanda comes back in and calls the doctors to the hallway. Outside, Amanda says she has to leave to go downstairs for an emergency with another client. Bailey's worried because she thinks Kristen will kill them without Amanda there to keep her calm. Amanda says a client pulled a knife on a doctor in the ER, so she has to go, but they'll be fine. Bailey says Amanda's the only person Kristen listens to. Arizona ignores her and says the baby's between them and the mass, so they need to move her to get access. Bailey is worried about them pushing on a violent inmate, but they have to. Bailey doesn't think she'll stay calm. Arizona is shocked that Bailey feels as she does. Arizona explains what they're doing to Kristen. Kristen asks if it'll hurt. Arizona says it'll hurt her a little, but Kristen's worried about the baby. Jo assures her it won't hurt the baby. Arizona explains what Kristen will feel before she starts. Kristen flinches at the pain as Arizona works. The baby doesn't want to move, so Arizona pushes harder until Kristen tells her to stop. She wants them to take the cuffs off, but Arizona says it's not up to her. Kristen says she went to court to get her there and she's useless. Arizona starts again and tries to distract Kristen by asking her about her adoption plan with her mom. Kristen refuses to talk about it, so Arizona says she'll tell Kristen something about herself. She says that her own daughter lives on the other side of the country and so isn't with her all the time. Kristen asks if she's making that up and Jo confirms that it's the truth. Arizona prepares to go back to work, but Eldredge comes in and says they need her downstairs. She asks if it's urgent, but Eldredge doesn't know. Arizona tells Jo to continue the rotation while she goes. Kristen mocks Jo's excitement. Bailey waits in the hall and hears a woman calling out for a doctor's help. She decides to go into the room and finds Lee, who is called Needles and has an oozing abscess with a smell. Bailey grabs gloves to help. Jo tells Kristen she once helped a guy she liked robbed a convenience store. She had a bunch of crappy parents. Kristen thinks she's trying to act like they're the same, but they aren't. Jo says she also lived in her car, which was stolen. Kristen says she doesn't get it. Kristen grew up on Bainbridge Island, with a great mom. She went to all-girls private school. She had a fancy swing set and a huge room with a TV. It was a good setup. In the summer, her mom would take her to the beach and they'd do cartwheels. Around the other moms, she'd wear pearls, but at the beach, she didn't even wear makeup, so Kristen liked it best. Her baby will get all those things. She wants to name the baby Ellie, which Jo loves. Kristen tells Jo that if she tells anyone she said all that, she'll kill Jo. Bailey passes Eldredge in the hall and says she I&D'd an abscess without packing or antibiotics. Eldredge says they do have charts and schedules, despite the fact that it looks like a shanty town. Bailey says they don't have gauze, so they should set some aside every day so that she can build a surplus. Eldredge tells her to stay in her own lane, but Bailey says she's been asked to drive in Eldredge's. Eldredge says she's used to driving a luxury vehicle. It's different when you're not. Eldredge unlocks a nearby door to reveal a supply closet. She says two inmates just got in a fight and are injured. Bailey says she needs lidocaine. She has 14 vials, but she's also got several other injuries to treat. She has seven protein shakes for eight pregnant inmates, which is almost enough to give one to each every other day. A dozen need sanitary napkins. She has 35 for the week. She has to choose who gets it and doesn't. Bailey understands now. Eldredge's budget is decided by the state. They can either cut from schools or prisons and they choose prisons, so Eldredge has to choose where their limited resources go. Arizona enters the waiting area to see Emily Rochester, Kristen's mom. Emily shocks her by saying she doesn't want Kristen to know she's there. She's only there for the baby. Arizona tells Bailey and Jo that Emily doesn't plan to bring the baby to visit Kristen at all. Since she's legally adopting her, she can do whatever she wants. They debate over telling Kristen. Jo wants to, but Bailey doesn't. Arizona says it'll hurt her and they don't want to hurt her more. Arizona prepares to insert the probe and Jo warned Kristen to look away. Arizona tells her she has to stay still once they start. Arizona inserts the probe, explaining to Kristen what she's doing every step of the way. Kristen thinks it's gross that the mass is just going to stay in her belly until delivery. She says she's not going to tell the baby about the acardiac twin until she's older. She catches a look on Arizona's face and asks if she hurt the baby. She starts to move around and Arizona warns her not to move. She knows something's wrong. Arizona finishes quickly and removes the probe, but Kristen says she feels that she's bleeding. Jo looks and says it's not blood. Arizona says she's going to examine Kristen and asks for privacy. Deputy Hall tells her it's strictly against protocol. Jo asks if they can at least shut the door, but they can't. Arizona says she's about to examine Kristen with her legs open, so the least Hall could do is back up. Arizona explains to Kristen what she's doing. It's amniotic fluid. She's in pre-term labor. Emily's shocked that Kristen's in labor. It's far enough along for survival, Arizona says. And Kristen's allowed to have her mom there for the labor. They didn't tell her that her mom's there, but Arizona really thinks she should come be with her daughter. Emily won't go. She asks Arizona if she has a daughter and Arizona says she does. Emily tells her to keep an eye on her, but she's not sure for what because Kristen was perfect. She never could have imagined what she'd do. She doesn't even recognize Kristen and believes the baby's better off not knowing her at all. Arizona, Bailey, and Jo go back into Kristen's cell and Eldredge tells them her contractions are five minutes apart. It hurts, but not the labor. It's the cuffs. They're leaving marks on her wrists. Kristen asks if her mom was called, if she's on her way. Eldredge isn't aware of that, which Kristen takes to mean that she's keeping her mom from her. Kristen wants Amanda, but Eldredge says she's not available. Kristen starts to panic and Arizona tries to calm her down. Kristen looks at Jo and knows she knows. She asks where her mom is. Arizona tries to get her to take deep breaths, but Jo tells her that her mom is downstairs and doesn't want to see her. Kristen wants to know why, but Arizona doesn't know. She's told Kristen everything she knows, but Kristen doesn't believe her. She thinks they're lying because no one's mom doesn't come when they're having a baby. She wants her mom. Arizona says it's time to push. Kristen doesn't want to, but Arizona says it's going to happen whether she wants it to or not. She can't do it alone. Bailey steps in and gives Kristen her hand. Kristen tries to push her off, but Bailey says she's not alone and tells her to push. Jo and Bailey continue to soothe her as she pushes. She tells them to tell her mom she wishes she could take it back. She thinks she'll come if they do. Bailey and Jo just tell her that they're there for her. Bailey tells her to squeeze her hand all she wants. Bailey asks to remove two of the restraints because they're hurting Kristen's wrists. Eldredge says she still has good blood flow and Kristen's unpredictable. It's up to Eldredge. After they plead with her, she agrees to have the cuffs removed from her wrists. Kristen continues to push until her baby is born. Arizona hands her off to Jo, who tells Kristen she's perfect. Bailey says she should be proud of herself because Bailey's proud of her. After the baby is all cleaned up, Jo takes her to Kristen, who says she doesn't want to see her. She doesn't get to be her mom, so she's no one. Jo goes to put her into the incubator, but the baby cries and Kristen changes her mind and asks to hold her. Jo puts the baby in her arms and she tells her to be good and that she loves her. She tells Arizona she's ready. Arizona asks if she's sure and Kristen tells her to take the baby. Arizona puts her in the incubator and Jo wraps her arm around Kristen and tells her that the baby will be okay. She'll play on the swing set and have the big room and grow up doing cartwheels on the beach. She'll miss Kristen every day, but she'll be okay. Arizona, Bailey, and Jo are getting ready to leave. Arizona asks what'll happen to Kristen now. Eldredge says she will recover there for a few days and go back to gen pop for the rest of her sentence: 20 to life. Bailey says that's longer than she's been alive. Eldredge asks if she wants to know what Kristen did to get in there. Bailey says she really doesn't. Arizona tells Emily they're keeping Ellie, but Emily corrects that she's naming her Hannah. Arizona says they're keeping the baby in the NICU for observation for as long as she needs. Then she can go with Emily. She asks if Emily has any other questions. Emily doesn't, but Arizona asks her if this one makes a mistake, will Emily leave her, too? Emily is shocked, but Arizona just leaves the room. Bailey hands over the files to Eldredge and tells her to come to her first if Eldredge is ever looking for a job. Eldredge says the same to her. They shake hands and Bailey leaves. Arizona is driving them home. Jo says maybe it won't be so bad and she'll be okay. Bailey says she won't be okay. Bailey puts her hand on Jo's leg and tells her she was right. Jo says she doesn't want to be right. Bailey says Alex came to see her last night and told her, but Jo interrupts saying she doesn't want to be right. Bailey tries to tell her again, but Jo says she doesn't want to be right. She wants there to be something good. She wants the world to be good. She wants to be wrong, so Bailey should stop talking. Arizona puts her hand in Bailey's and tells her to say it. Bailey tells them Alex went to the DA and took a plea bargain and he's going to prison. It happened last night before they left. Jo tells Arizona to pull over because she's going to be sick. Once the car is stopped, Jo gets out and vomits behind the car. Then she gets back in and tells Arizona to drive. Arizona tries to ask if she's okay, but she just tells Arizona to drive. Cast 13x10MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 13x10ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 13x10JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 13x10DominiqueEldredge.png|Dominique Eldredge 13x10EmilyRochester.png|Emily Rochester 13x10AmandaJoseph.png|Amanda Joseph 13x10KristenRochester.png|Kristen Rochester 13x10DeputyHall.png|Deputy Hall 13x10Lee.png|Lee 13x10Reaves.png|Reaves 13x10Thomas.png|Guard Thomas 13x10Guard2.png|Guard #2 13x10Guard4.png|Guard #4 Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (voice only) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (credit only) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (credit only) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (credit only) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (credit only) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (credit only) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (credit only) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards (credit only) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (credit only) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (credit only) *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs (credit only) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (credit only) Guest Stars *Klea Scott as Dr. Dominique Eldredge *Lilli Birdsell as Emily Rochester *Jasmin Savoy Brown as Amanda Joseph *Anna Jacoby-Heron as Kristen Rochester *Sisa Grey as Deputy Hall Co-Starring *Susan Berger as Lee *Karen Y. McClain as Reaves *David Terrell as Guard *Maria Russell as Guard #2 *Liz Jenkins as Guard #3 *Jesse Mackey as Guard #4 Medical Notes Kristen Rochester *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **TRAP Syndrome *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Dominique Eldredge (emergency medicine physician) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Fetoscopic vessel separation **Vaginal delivery Kristen, 16, was 31 weeks pregnant. Her baby had an acardiac twin that was causing her heart to be overworked. Arizona, Bailey, and Jo went to the prison hospital in order to do a procedure to disconnect the vessels leading to the acardiac twin in order to relieve the pressure on the baby's heart. Kristen started to panic during the procedure, causing her amniotic sac to rupture, which necessitated immediate premature delivery of her daughter. The delivery went smoothly and Kristen and the baby were both healthy. Reaves *'Diagnosis:' **Head injury *'Doctors:' **Dominique Eldredge (emergency medicine physician) *'Treatment:' Reaves complained of head pain when the doctors passed her in the hallway. Eldredge replied that she should stop hitting her head against the wall. Dominique Eldredge *'Diagnosis:' **Dislocated finger *'Doctors:' **Dominique Eldredge (emergency medicine physician) *'Treatment:' **Closed reduction **Buddy taping Dominique's finger was dislocated when Kristen attacked her. She refused x-ray and instead reduced the dislocation herself and buddy taped it to the next finger. Lee *'Diagnosis:' **Abscess *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Incision and drainage Lee had an abscess on her leg while Bailey incised and drained. Hannah Rochester *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) *'Treatment:' **NICU care Hannah was born at 31 weeks gestation. She was moved to the NICU for observation after her birth. Music "Waterski to Texas" - Budo & Kris Orlowski "22" - Gavin James Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Bruce Springsteen. *This episode scored 9.59 million viewers, this season's highest number. *This episode was produced as the thirteenth episode of the season, but aired as the tenth. *Kevin McKidd was originally supposed to direct this episode, but for unknown reasons, it was changed and he ended up directing the stand-alone episode focusing on Jackson and April later this season. *According to Camilla Luddington, this episode was filmed on the set of Scandal. *This is the first episode of the entire series in which Meredith does not visually appear. However, she still provides the voiceover. Gallery Episode Stills 13x10-1.jpg 13x10-2.jpg 13x10-3.jpg 13x10-4.jpg 13x10-5.jpg 13x10-6.jpg 13x10-7.jpg 13x10-8.jpg 13x10-9.jpg 13x10-10.jpg 13x10-11.jpg 13x10-12.jpg 13x10-13.jpg 13x10-14.jpg 13x10-15.jpg 13x10-16.jpg 13x10-17.jpg Behind the Scenes 13x10BTS1.jpg 13x10BTS2.jpg 13x10BTS3.jpg 13x10BTS4.jpg 13x10BTS5.jpg 13x10BTS6.jpg 13x10BTS7.jpg 13x10BTS8.jpg Quotes :Arizona: What, you think someone's gonna swipe that thing? :Miranda: Hey, someone could. Then all of a sudden, she's walking around outside. :Arizona: They're locked in cells. :Miranda: And I'd be trapped on the inside. No one knows me, no one trusts me. My record says that I'm in for theft or worse. So who's gonna listen to me when I'm yelling that there's been some horrible mix-up? Nobody. Nobody listens. I never get my hair done. My teeth go bad. I die in here. :Arizona: That can't happen, right? :Jo: Just don't lose your badge. ---- :Arizona: If this one makes a mistake, will you leave her too? ---- :Jo: There are prison nursery programs where they teach you parenting, let you spend time with your baby. Maybe she'd get into one. :Miranda: Uh, she is shackled to her bed right now because she attacks people who bother her. You think a crying baby isn't gonna bother her? :Arizona: Who are you? :Miranda: What? :Arizona: I mean, how did I not know that you felt this way? I mean, what did prison ever do to you? ---- :Dr. Eldredge: Maybe stay in your own lane, Dr. Bailey. :Miranda: That's Chief Bailey. And I've been asked to drive in yours today. :Dr. Eldredge: And you're used to driving a luxury vehicle with cruise control. A little trickier when you're at the wheel of an '86 Datsun with the engine on fire. ---- :Kristen: I don't bite. I mean, I have. But can't right now. ---- :Arizona: Okay, Mama, you ready to take a look at this baby? :Kristen: Does she always talk like that? :Jo: Yep. :Arizona: Like what? :Kristen: Like unicorns and rainbows are about to shoot out of your ass. ---- :Jo: Nobody intends to be here. I'm just saying, you get hungry and desperate or broke and desperate, and stuff happens. :Miranda: Stuff does not just happen to you. You happen to stuff. See Also fr:Les prisonnières Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S13 Episodes